


To Have and to Hold

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Charles, Captivity, Dark, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erik has Issues, Erik is Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Physical Abuse, Poor Charles, Post X-Men: First Class, Rape, Same-Sex Marriage, Scary, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Smut, Spanking, Top Erik, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: Charles and Erik are happily married - or so it seems to the outside world at least. But behind the facade things aren't at all what Charles had pictured in his mind on the day he and Erik gave each other their wedding vows. And on one fateful day he realizes that the man he married has turned into a monster that he has to rebel against in order to save himself. Will he succeed?WARNING: Contains my nsfw photo manipulation which spawned this story.





	

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149965689@N04/34859662544/in/album-72157685729003886/)

 

 

 

 

”Have you forgotten our deal?” Erik asked as he leaned against the kitchen table, sounding as casual as ever. He was wearing his usual black turtleneck sweater and khaki slacks and the scent of his cologne mixed with the steam from boiling water quickly reached Charles’ nostrils. Carefully he was stirring the water with the spaghetti in it without looking at his husband. It had been boiling in the pot on the stove for a while and it was almost done… But Erik had specifically asked for full grain spaghetti this time and stupid as he was Charles hadn’t thought at all about the fact that it took longer to cook. Grasping the handle of the pasta ladle a little harder as he stirred Charles watched the spaghetti swirl around amongst the bubbles.

“I didn’t know that full grain would take this long…” he said lowly and swallowed. Somewhere behind him he could hear his husband exhale softly.

  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Erik stated. His voice was still sounding relaxed, yet there was a flatness to it that instantly made Charles uneasy. Why hadn’t he read the damn cooking instructions on the pack?

  
“I… No, I haven’t,” he said and felt himself stiffen slightly when he heard the sound of Erik moving slowly towards him, his bare feet giving off small slaps against the kitchen floor tiles. Charles closed his eyes for a second, just trying to gather his thoughts.

  
“What time is it, Charles?” Erik asked softly and Charles shuddered slightly when a warm gust of air from his breath hit the back of his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin instantly.

  
“Six,” Charles answered. Trying to focus he kept stirring the spaghetti, trying to follow some of the bubbles with his eyes before they hit the surface and burst. He jumped when a hand was suddenly placed on his hip, strong fingers gripping him firmly. Feeling each fingertip through the fabric of his sweatpants Charles knew where this was headed.

  
“So you’re doing this out of spite then?” Erik whispered in his ear, leaning in from behind so close that his lips almost touched the skin behind Charles’ ear. His voice was still calm but to a trained ear the undertones of anger were building up quickly. Like a storm picking up speed slowly but steadily.

  
“It’s done now,” Charles said a little shakily and put the ladle down on the granite kitchen table next to the stove. The Bolognese sauce was quietly simmering in a smaller pot, giving off a rich smell of onion and tomato. Quickly Charles grabbed the handles of the spaghetti pot to lift it off the stove and pour it into a colander in the sink, but the firm grip on his hip tightened when Erik pressed himself against him from behind. Charles froze.

  
“Leave it,” Erik said flatly, his fingertips digging into Charles’ skin through the sweatpants. Suppressing a gasp Charles tried to calm his mind. Bits and pieces of thoughts were flying through his head with such a tremendous speed that he couldn’t at all keep track of them. He wished that he had his telepathy, but the serum of course ruled that option out… And he didn’t need to be able to read Erik’s mind in order to know where this was going.

  
“Erik…” he said and tried to turn around to face him, but another hand grabbed a hold of him, pressing him firmly against the kitchen table.

  
“Do I really need to tell you again?” Erik asked, this time in a voice laced with anger. Slowly letting go of the pot’s handles Charles grabbed a hold of the edge of the table plate, trying to ease the pressure Erik put on him from behind. His hip bones were grinding painfully against the granite. He shook his head.

  
“No, you don’t need to…” he started, but Erik immediately interrupted him.

  
“I think I do!” he hissed as his hands slid up under Charles’ T-shirt, causing the smaller man to flinch.

  
“See, dinner is on the table at six. Sharp. You know this, Charles…” he said while his fingers followed the contours of Charles’ muscles and ribs. His fingertips felt rough against his skin and Charles felt himself starting to tremble when he felt the man behind him rest his chin on his shoulder. The sensation of warm air hitting the sensitive skin behind his ear instantly grew more intense.

  
“I’m sorry, Erik. I didn’t mean to be late,” Charles said, feeling tears starting to prickle in the corners of his eyes.

  
“I can just put it on the table now and we can…” he continued but once again he was interrupted when Erik let out a small huff.

  
“No. No excuses,” he just said and his fingers dug painfully into Charles’ skin, hard enough to cause him to let out a small pant.

  
“Go to the bed room,” Erik ordered. By his words Charles felt himself shiver and suddenly he realized that his throat felt incredibly dry. Small droplets of cold sweat were emerging on his forehead and he licked his lip nervously. In the same moment Erik pulled back a little, releasing Charles from the pinned position against the table. It was clear what was expected. Feeling short of breath Charles could feel the all too familiar sensation of panic starting to build inside of him, rushing through his veins and speeding up his heart rhythm almost painfully. Not daring to turn around he clenched the edge of the table plate with his hands.

  
“Erik, please…” he heard himself say in a surprisingly weak voice. Had he always sounded like this? He swallowed, trying to keep as calm as he could.

  
“Can’t we just sit down and eat?” he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Erik exhaled sharply. He was clearly impatient with Charles stalling and a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, turning him away from the stove to face him. Automatically Charles’ gaze was directed at the floor, but Erik grabbed his chin and lifted his face up to look at him. Charles felt like his heart skipped a beat when they locked in eye contact. Erik’s eyes were blazing. It wasn’t just the steely and intense look that he usually wore – today it was like a fire was burning inside, a cold and ferocious fire that threatened to devour everything he should choose to lay his gaze upon. And right now it was Charles.

  
“Bedroom. Now.” Erik said lowly, the green and blue tint in his eyes extra saturated and sparkling in the light from the kitchen window. His hand was still on Charles’ arm and with a small hiss he let him go, shoving him slightly in the direction of the bedroom to emphasize that he meant it. Panic was coursing through Charles like an electric current, and it felt like his entire body was tingling. Even though he tried to fight it he could not deny that his eyes were beginning to water up. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. Not again. Maybe this time he would have to worry about worse things than bruises and coming up with clever lies to cover it up whenever people would ask. Or he would once more just find himself in the shower, slumped against the cold and wet tiles, crying and dreaming of an impossible freedom that Erik would certainly never grant him. He wasn’t sure if he could do that again.   

  
“No,” he suddenly heard himself say. In the same instant that the word had left his lips he suppressed the urge to clamp his hands over his mouth in shock – but it was too late to regret it now. He had said it. Surprised by his own outburst Charles watched as Erik’s eyes went from wide in disbelief to maliciously narrowed within the next couple of seconds.

  
“What did you just say?” Erik said in a monotone voice, his fiery gaze fixed on Charles. The rich scent of onion and tomato drifting through the kitchen from the pot of Bolognese sauce was starting to smell slightly burnt by now. Charles swallowed as he defensively lifted his hands into the air a little.

  
“I said no. Erik, we can’t go on like this,” he said, but fell silent when Erik took a step towards him and every pot, pan and cutlery in the kitchen started to vibrate ominously. Charles could see the muscles in Erik’s jaw clenching in anger and automatically he stepped backwards only to hit the refrigerator with his back.

  
“We have to… You have to stop,” he said and his glance darted nervously around kitchen as all objects made of metal were now almost humming as things jumped and danced across every surface. Looking at his husband approaching him Charles tried to gather his courage the best he could.

  
“You’ve changed,” Charles blurted out, stating the obvious as he stared to move sideways, edging towards the living room.

  
“This is not you, this is not who I fell in love with,” he continued, trying desperately to buy himself some time. Maybe if he could get close enough he could reach the front door and get out before…

  
“Then who am I?! “ Erik yelled angrily. His voice was almost drowned by the loud rattling of knives and forks inside the drawers along with the sizzle of water hitting the hot stove when the pot with spaghetti boiled over.

  
“Huh?! Who am I then?!” Erik hissed, glaring viciously at Charles who was still slowly edging himself closer to the next room hoping that he wouldn’t notice. Wide-eyed he looked back at him, feeling the sensation of panic growing stronger.

  
“You… You have become a monster, Erik. You have become everything that I despise,” Charles whispered, this time feeling his eyes water up enough for a tear to break free and roll down his cheek. For a split second Erik looked shocked and he seemed almost frozen to the spot. But it didn’t last long. Charles saw the unmistakable change in his eyes come all too quickly – that dark shimmer glistening at him every time he hurt him. And with that Erik strode forwards, letting out an angry hiss.

  
“I’m a monster?! Well, I wonder who my fucking Frankenstein is?!” he snarled bitterly and reached out to grab a hold of Charles. But instead of closing his fist around his wrist, he found himself clenching nothing but air as Charles dashed towards the next room. Frantically he almost stumbled on the door sill as he sprinted into the living room. Behind him he could hear Erik let out a furious growl and the sound of running feet suddenly doubled, making Charles realize that Erik was following him. And he was closing in much faster than he had anticipated. The dining table and its chairs in the living room seemed to glide past him so quickly that they were nothing but blurred lines against the mint green wallpaper. Charles’ gaze was desperately fixed on the handle of the front door out in the hallway and he wondered if he even stood a slight chance of reaching it. And should he somehow manage to get to it Erik would surely fuse the metal of the lock together, locking the door and rendering his escape route useless. Why was he even running? What was he thinking? Cursing himself in his mind Charles knew that there was no going back. Not now. So he kept running and he sprinted across the rug in front of the small coffee table by the couch, not looking back. Somewhere in the midst of the panic lodging itself in his brain he noticed that the transition from the cold, wooden floorboards to the soft rug muted the slaps of his running feet. A split second later he picked up on the fact that the sound of Erik running had also disappeared. An eerie feeling instantly washed through him as he realized what that meant. Charles opened his mouth to let out a terrified yell just as Erik crashed into him from behind, sending them both tumbling to the floor in front of the couch. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on the black and mint colored rug, the skin on his forearms burning from the friction it caused when he scooted forwards. Then Erik was on top of him, his weight pinning him down like a ton of bricks. Charles felt like he couldn’t breathe. His lungs were aching and seemingly they refused to absorb any of the air he thought he breathed. He let out a choked sound when he felt a strong hand grab a hold of his neck, pressing him down against the rug.

  
“You think you can run from me?!” he heard Erik hiss in his ear as the hand tightened its grip. Charles had his eyes screwed shut and squirmed under the weight of his husband’s body, desperately trying to get his lungs to function properly again.

  
“I’ll fucking show you what happens…!” Erik snarled and trailed off as his free hand started to pull violently at the elastic waistband of Charles’ sweatpants. He lifted up his torso a little in order to reach it properly and enough pressure was lifted off of Charles for him to finally suck in a huge gulp of air. Cursing something incoherent Erik grabbed a firm hold of the waistband and gave it a hard yank, tearing it down and exposing Charles’ buttocks.

  
“Erik, stop!” Charles croaked, heaving for air. He tried to throw Erik off by kicking and turning, but his attempts to break free only seemed to enrage him further. One of his broad hands was kneading one of his buttocks hard, long fingers digging painfully into his flesh as he planted a knee between Charles’ legs, trying to force them apart. Feeling cold sweat starting to run down his forehead Charles fought to prevent this and pressed his legs together as tightly as he could.

  
“Don’t make me hurt you, Charles!” Erik groaned as he strained to get the man below him to comply.

  
“Spread your fucking legs!” he yelled and the hand gripping Charles’ neck pushed him harder against the rug. Trembling from terror and physical strain Charles let out a whimper, clenching every muscle in his body.

  
“No!” he panted, refusing to cower despite of the hand that pressed him down harder and harder. A frustrated grunt escaped Erik and for a few moments he seemed to hesitate a little while he was pinning Charles against the floor. Then suddenly he let go of Charles’ neck with a swift movement. Immediately Charles lifted his head from the mint rug and surprised he turned his head - just in time to see Erik cock back his fist. Then a lightning bolt of pain exploded in his side as Erik’s knuckles collided with his lower ribs with such a force that Charles’ vision blurred and the wind was knocked out of him again. A choked yelp escaped him and he wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out. A sharp pain was flickering back and forth and it felt like every fiber in his body from the waist up was screaming in agony. Unable to breathe Charles felt Erik get up and he automatically tried to curl up into a ball on the floor, but his entire body seemed oddly limp.

  
“Why do you make me do this?” Erik asked as he grabbed a hold of Charles’ sweatpants, pulling them off with one swift movement and tossing them to the side. They landed in a pile by the dining table, giving off a soft sound when they hit the floorboards. A small cough escaped Charles as he weakly attempted to crawl across the floor, but he quickly discovered that Erik had walked around him to block his way. He had only moved a few inches, he realized. Desperately heaving for air Charles felt Erik grab his T-shirt and pull it off with the same amount of ease as before. It landed somewhere by the couch. Now left completely naked Charles wanted to scream, but his air-deprived lungs were smarting far too much for him to utter more than a wheezy groan.

  
“I thought you knew better,” Erik said as he circled him slowly, a predatory look sparkling in his eyes. He stopped, just glaring down at Charles desperately trying to get up on his elbows and knees. Placing a foot between his shoulder blades Erik merely pushed him back down against the rug, letting out a small, unimpressed huff. With his face turned to the side and his cheek resting against the rough, woven rug Charles tried to breathe in as much air as he could. Still feeling the effect of the blow from before the weight that Erik was applying to his upper back definitely wasn’t making his breathing any easier.

  
“But apparently you need another lesson,” Erik said lowly, a malicious undertone clearly present in his voice. With that he lifted his foot and Charles sucked in as much air as his lungs would let him. Coughing as a result he looked up at Erik towering above him and he was met by a cold and hard gaze. A gaze that he didn’t at all recognize. When did it change? Flashbacks of their wedding day sped through Charles’ mind in chopped up bits and pieces of images and video. Erik didn’t use to be like this. He remembered a time when his eyes shone with warmth and love, a time where he found safety and comfort when he would wrap his arms around him. But the security of his embrace and the tenderness of his touch were now things long gone. Instead Charles was with a man now glaring down at him with such predatory aggression and malicious intent that he felt himself shiver and every hair on his body stand up. His mind was in high alert and the panic coursing through him was starting to crumble his brave façade.   

  
“Erik…!” Charles heard himself gasp but he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being opened. All color drained from his face as his gaze instantly shot down to Erik’s waist. The metal belt buckle in his khaki slacks was opening without Erik’s hands even touching it. Instead his hands had formed into two angry fists hanging down along his sides.

  
“Shut up,” he commanded and grabbed the bottom hem of his black turtleneck sweater with a resolute movement and pulled it off over his head, indifferently discarding it somewhere on the floor. Charles stared at him wide-eyed, returning his gaze to Erik’s piercing eyes.

  
“Erik, you have to listen to me…! You can’t do this. The others are going to find out at some point and…” Charles began in a thin voice, trying to reason with him. He was interrupted once more when Erik let out a loud, angry hiss.

  
“Only if you tell them, Charles!!” he said, a thin mist of saliva spraying from his mouth. Suddenly his slacks dropped to the ground, pooling around his bare feet and revealing that his cock was already hard. Automatically Charles tried to back away as Erik stepped out of the slacks and started approaching him.

  
“And you’re not going to tell them, are you?” he said in a calm yet threatening tone of voice, still closing in on Charles who was trying to get this body to move faster than what was currently possible. Clumsily he had got up on all fours and was trying to back away. But Erik was quickly following him.

  
“Do you WANT to tell them?” he asked in a fake sugarcoated voice. He was walking around Charles who had grabbed a hold of the coffee table, trying to pull himself up. But suddenly five strong fingers gripped him by the hair, forcing his head upwards. Charles let out a small yelp, grimacing as he grabbed Erik’s wrist with his hands to try and ease the pull on his hair.

  
“Do you?” Erik whispered and pulled a little harder. A groan escaped Charles, but he didn’t answer.

  
“Well, I better make sure that you don’t…” Erik said, starting to kneel down behind him.

  
“… And if that means teaching you a lesson right here on the fucking floor, so be it,” he continued and let his free hand slide down his back. The touch was oddly gentle, but Charles knew how quickly that would change. Erik’s fingertips left a trail of goose bumps in their wake and Charles felt himself tremble from the touch and what he knew was to come. Warm and moist air hit his ear when Erik leaned down further.

  
“Spread your legs,” he whispered in his ear, his voice husky and demanding. Charles felt the naked skin of Erik’s torso press against him from behind in his kneeling position and swallowed hard.

  
“Don’t do this,” he heard himself say in a voice that was supposed to sound confident but definitely wasn’t. Not in the slightest. Instead it was shaky and thin and he cursed himself in his mind. Erik had a keen nose for detecting any sign of weakness and sometimes it was almost as if he was able to actually smell his fear. The grip on his hair suddenly tightened.

  
“SPREAD them, Charles. Now,” Erik said under his breath as he twisted the handful of hair. Letting out a groan Charles flinched and squirmed, but he couldn’t get himself to obey his husband’s order. He couldn’t do it to himself. He had to fight back. He had known this for a long time now. Maybe it wasn’t the right day to tempt fate - but was it ever? If he kept thinking that maybe next time would be the right time to stand up to Erik, well, then he would be trapped in this abusive relationship forever. He couldn’t take any more of this. If he did he was afraid that he might lose his mind. He had to fight back now – even if that meant getting himself killed.

  
“No!” he burst out, his free hand clenching Erik’s wrist and the other fumbling for something to hold on to. But he didn’t find anything but the rug on the floor and the smooth surface of the plexiglass coffee table. He could feel Erik tensing up behind him, his breathing growing more rapid in his ear.

  
“So that’s how you want to play?” Erik said in an eerily calm voice. At the same moment his free hand started kneading his buttock again- only to give it a hard smack that caused Charles to jump slightly.

  
“We can do that…” Erik said lowly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Another hard slap landed on Charles’ ass and his skin turned a shade redder almost instantly. Through gritted teeth he let out a gasp of pain and his cheeks were burning from anger and from humiliation. Another slap hit him and a smarting soreness started to spread like fire across his skin.

  
“Stop! Let go of me!” Charles spat and squirmed, his free hand still fumbling for something - anything - that might somehow be of use. Another slap. He could hear Erik’s breathing had sped up as he was hitting him – apparently he was enjoying this. Charles felt his stomach turn. Another slap hit him and it felt like his skin was on fire.

  
“Erik, let go!!” he yelled and squeezed his eyes shut when another slap from Erik’s broad hand struck him with a loud smacking sound. The pull on his hair was tightening and the slaps rained down over him harder and faster by the second, turning his deep red skin a tone of purple.

  
“Spread,” Erik merely said and delivered yet two more slaps to Charles’ burning ass cheeks. Suppressing a groan Charles tried to shake his head, but Erik’s grip on his hair didn’t allow him to.

  
“Go to hell!” Charles heard himself yell and with that he suddenly shot back his elbow, catching his husband in the chest with a loud sound. A pained grunt escaped Erik as he was pushed backwards from the unexpected blow and he lost his grip on Charles’ hair for a second. Steadying himself by grabbing the coffee table Charles knew he had to act fast and he quickly started to get to his feet to run for the front door. Simultaneously Erik was also getting up somewhere behind him, letting out a furious growl. Shocked by his own reaction Charles felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his ribcage. This was it. Almost blinded by the excess water filling his eyes he got up and started running – but just as he lifted his foot from the rug something cold pressed against his ankle and as he moved forwards a sudden tug stopped him dead in his tracks, sending him crashing back down on the floor. His built up momentum only caused his fall to be that much faster and he landed on the rug with a surprised yelp. Instantly he turned to look at what he was caught on – and his gaze fixed on something wrapped tightly around his ankle. The light reflected in something dangling from what looked like black leather. Panicky Charles reached down to remove it but just as he did the leather band tightened even more, painfully pinching his skin.

  
“Don’t,” Erik said and immediately Charles’ glance darted from his ankle to settle on Erik who was only a few feet away from him. His heart seemed to skip a couple of beats. Erik was paler than usual and an almost animalistic grimace of fury contorted his otherwise handsome face. His eyes were dark and sparkling and his hand was stretched out. As Charles looked back down on his ankle he realized what it was that was twisted around it. Erik’s belt. The black leather had snaked several times around his ankle, the metal belt buckle almost braiding itself in between.

  
“No more games,” Erik said and narrowed his eyes. Instantly Charles felt a hard tug on his ankle and to his horror he found himself sliding across the rug towards Erik. Feverishly he tried to tear the belt off even though he knew that it was to no use. Without his telepathy he was defenseless. Utterly defenseless.

  
“Come here!” Erik hissed just as Charles came within reach. Completely ignoring his attempts to kick him Erik grabbed a hold of his legs and aggressively turned him onto his stomach in a split second.

  
“I’m gonna fucking teach you…!!” Erik snarled and grabbed the back of Charles’ neck again, pressing him hard against the rug as he pressed himself against him ruthlessly. An ice cold sensation of dread rushed through Charles when he felt Erik’s hard cock starting to press against him, trying to force its way in between his clenched ass cheeks.

  
“Erik, no…!” Charles groaned, clawing desperately at the rug to try and wrestle free from under him. There was nothing to hold on to and the full body weight of Erik was pinning him down, rendering his attempts useless. But he refused to spread his legs.

  
“You just have to make this hard, don’t you?” Erik moaned in his ear and he let out a short, menacing laugh that sent chills down Charles’ spine. Suddenly there was a tug on his ankle again and Charles felt his leg being pulled out and to the side. The belt. Terror washed through him but no matter how hard he tried to fight it he couldn’t prevent his legs from spreading. Immediately Erik planted a knee between his now parted legs.

  
“Pathetic,” Erik said under his breath as he leaned down, pressing himself harder against him. A whimper escaped Charles.

  
“Don’t, please don’t…!” he cried as he felt Erik positioning himself between his legs.

  
“You can beg all you want, honey…” Erik whispered.

  
“Maybe this will teach you not to be late again,” he said as he dug his fingertips into Charles’ neck. Charles sucked in a gulp of air and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tip of Erik’s cock press against his hole. Even though he knew that this would be much less painful if he relaxed Charles simply couldn’t get his body to do so. Instead every muscle in his body was tensed up like a spring ready to snap. He let out a yelp when Erik started to press harder and he felt a sheet of cold sweat instantly covering his naked body.

  
“I’m sorry, Erik, please just don’t…!” Charles whimpered, but let out a gasp mid-sentence when Erik grabbed a hold of his hair, lifting his head up from the mint colored rug with a rough pull.

  
“Ssshhh….” Erik hummed in his ear and in the same moment he pushed forward, forcing the tip of his cock to slide inside the warm tightness below him. Charles instantly let out an agonized cry as his body gave in to the pressure and he exposed his teeth in a pained grimace.

  
“That’s it, take my cock,” Erik groaned, leaning down a little to lick Charles’ ear lobe. Shivering Charles tried to turn his head to the side but Erik’s firm grip on his hair held him in place.

  
“Oooh, don’t pretend you don’t like it, princess!” Erik grinned in his ear as he started to press himself in deeper, ignoring his husband squirming and whimpering under him. Supporting himself on the floor with his free hand Erik watched how Charles’ body was reacting to the painful intrusion. His muscles were flinching and flexing involuntarily under the white skin adorned with scattered freckles, his ass cheeks were a scarlet red from the beating and droplets of cold sweat were running down his forehead, gluing his dark locks to his head. The sight only egged Erik on. Oh, how beautiful he was like this. With a grunt he pressed himself hard against Charles, sliding in deeper only to bury himself in him completely. A hoarse cry escaped Charles.

  
“No, no, please, no…!!” he whimpered, cringing and squirming from the burning sensation spreading in what seemed like every direction every time Erik moved. It felt like his insides were being torn to shreds and tears were now freely flowing down his flushed cheeks - he couldn’t blink them away any longer. Erik let out a throaty groan as he started to pull out, feeling how the warmth of Charles’ body was hugging his cock so tightly that he was unsure if he was going to come right away.

  
“Erik….” Charles sobbed, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably when Erik rammed himself inside of him again. Ignoring his quiet plea, Erik started thrusting into him deep and hard. Picking up a fast rhythm he finally let go of Charles’ hair to steady himself better and immediately Charles discovered that the side of his cheek was now resting on the rug. His arms were stretched out towards the hallway, hands also placed on the rug. But he wasn’t trying to escape anymore. He felt incredibly weak. Almost like his body had gone limp.

  
“Are you going to be late again?” Erik asked as he plunged into him hard, earning another yelp from his husband.

  
“Huh?!” Erik said, clearly demanding an answer. Charles shuddered when he felt a strong hand grab a hold of his neck again and Erik’s sweaty body was now completely covering his own, pressing him against the rug as he fucked him.  

  
“No, Erik,” Charles sniffled quietly, almost inaudibly. He could feel Erik’s movements become faster and his breathing starting to get more shallow.

  
“Say it!” he grunted, breathing heavily in Charles’ ear. Charles squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to imagine that he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. But no matter how hard he tried the searing pain kept his mind trapped right here on the mint rug, painfully aware of everything that was happening to his body.

  
“I won’t be late again…!” Charles wept feverishly. The grip on his neck tightened more and he could feel Erik’s thrusts growing more erratic. Charles’ entire abdomen felt like it was on fire and every time Erik plunged into him it felt like his insides were being shredded with a red hot poker. Small dots of light were dancing in Charles’ field of vision and he could hear Erik groaning louder, his fingers now tightening their grip around his neck hard enough to bruise.

  
“Aaahhh, fuck…!” Erik yelled hoarsely and started to tense up, arching his back. Heaving for air he was forcing himself in deeper and faster, drops of hot sweat from his forehead hitting Charles’ back as he approached his climax. Charles could feel his cock grow even bigger and harder inside of him and he bared his teeth in a silent scream, his fingers desperately clenching the rug. Under his cheek the mint rug had turned a darker color, now damp with tears. With a roar Erik buried himself as deep as he could go and he twitched violently as he finally came, bucking his hips. Under him Charles let out a cry when he felt himself being filled to the brim, pain viciously shooting throughout his body. On top of him Erik was spasming and had stopped breathing for a moment, gone in his own orgasm. Twitches ran through him causing him to buck his hips a few more times, sending lightning bolts of pain through Charles. Still clenching the rug feverishly in his fists Charles screwed his eyes shut when he felt Erik finally starting to come down from his high, his cock still hard and throbbing inside of him. A long and satisfied sigh escaped Erik who was now collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. To Charles he seemed to just lie there for what seemed like an eternity. The warm gusts of his breath hit the back of his neck and the weight of his body felt like it was suffocating him slowly. Trying to hold back the sobs trying to escape him, Charles didn’t move a muscle - but the tears kept flowing down his cheek and they soaked the rug in a dark, circular blotch. Behind him Erik exhaled deeply, obviously trying to regain his composure and breathe evenly again.  

  
“Well, I must say you’ve always been a good fuck, Charles,” he suddenly said with a grin and patted him on the cheek. As he moved to get up Charles automatically flinched, grimacing when Erik’s now flaccid cock slipped out of him. A shudder ran through him and slowly he curled up into a ball on the rug when his husband got to his feet, finally lifting his weight off of him. As he was moving Charles felt a warm liquid running down his inner thighs and he couldn’t help but start sobbing. Somewhere above him he heard Erik letting out a huff.

  
“God damn it, you’re ruining the rug,” he said in an annoyed tone of voice and sighed. Lying on the floor on his side Charles tried to control the trembling that seemed to be taking over his body, tried his best not to start crying – but despite his efforts his shoulders began shaking uncontrollably.

  
“Go clean yourself up,” Erik said and Charles felt a small tug on his ankle when he took back the belt. There was a slight ruffling sound of fabric, and Charles gathered that he was probably putting his clothes back on. Shaking and feeling like he wasn’t able to move his limbs Charles finally gave in and started crying. Instantly his cheeks turned an even deeper pink, humiliation and embarrassment washing through him like a raging tidal wave, leaving only a feeling of broken-hearted emptiness in its wake.

  
“I said, go clean yourself up!” Erik commanded, clearly getting impatient. Swallowing Charles desperately tried to control himself and stifle his crying, but his mind and body seemed to have a will of their own. The tears were still flowing and his shoulders were still shaking treacherously. And he couldn’t move.

  
“Get your ass to the fucking bathroom now!” Erik growled and suddenly grabbed a hold of Charles’ arm, pulling him to his knees with a hard yank. Flinching and letting out a cry of pain Charles defensively shielded his face, but apparently Erik wasn’t going to hit him this time. Instead he started dragging Charles across the floor, indifferent to the younger man’s attempts to get to his feet. Knocking over a couple of chairs on their way they quickly reached the bathroom and Erik hauled his naked husband inside.

  
“Wash up!” he barked as he roughly shoved him into the shower. Barely avoiding smashing his face into the wall Charles broke the fall with his forearms. He quickly discovered that he wasn’t able to stand up after all – instead his legs gave way beneath him and he found himself sliding down, ending up on the white tile floor under the showerhead. Erik clicked his tongue.

  
“Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult, Charles?” he said bitterly as he reached in and turned the shower faucet on. Charles let out a small whimper when the ice cold water hit him, his teeth instantly starting to chatter and goose bumps forming on his skin. Even though he wanted to he didn’t try to avoid the cascades of water running down over him because he knew that the pain from moving would be greater than the discomfort of the icy shower. So he sat still, slumped in the corner while he waited for the water to heat up. Erik was still standing outside the shower, looking down at him.

  
“I hope you learned your lesson,” he said lowly, piercing Charles with his glare which seemed just as icy as the water. Heaving for air and trembling from the cold Charles could do nothing but nod.

  
“Good. Now wash,” Erik said. In the same moment there was a loud and highpitched sound and Erik let out an irritated sigh. It could only be the fire alarm going off in the kitchen. The smell of burnt food had turned into a stench of charcoal.

  
“What a waste of good food,” Erik said and turned towards the door.

  
“You probably ruined a set of perfectly good pots as well,” he added lowly as he made his way out of the door. As he disappeared to turn off the fire alarm Charles buried his face in his hands. Trembling he leaned against the cold tiles, wet hair clinging to his forehead as he tried to even out his breathing. Finally the water had started to turn a bit warmer and the chattering of his teeth was slowly subsiding, leaving him quietly sobbing in the corner while the water sloshed down over him. A dull pain was throbbing in his side from where Erik had hit him and his backside was aching fiercely. How could he have been so stupid? How could he ever have thought that he could escape? Closing his hands into fists Charles squeezed his eyes shut, trying to suppress the urge to cry uninhibitedly. He wanted to scream. To cry his heart out. But what was the use? Just as predicted he was here again, once more slumped against the wet and cold tiles… Nothing would ever change that. Sniffling he opened his eyes carefully and watched the water flowing across the tiles and disappearing into the drain… He wasn’t surprised to see that some of it was colored a bright red as it flowed over the white tiles. Swallowing he noticed that he fire alarm was turned off, leaving an almost deafening silence behind. It was only interrupted by his sobbing and the drumming of water against the tiles. Almost blinded by tears blending in with water from the shower he found himself staring at Erik’s safety razor lying by the sink.

  
“Finish up, Charles, it’s time for your shot!” Erik’s voice yelled from somewhere outside the bathroom. Charles closed his eyes, exhaling raggedly as he leaned the back of his head against the tile wall.                         

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
